In recent years, a variety of techniques related to near field communication have been proposed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique for enabling a user to more reliably perform communication (specifically, transmission and reception of data) between a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader-writer and an integrated circuit (IC) tag.
Specifically, the technique disclosed in PTL 1 aims to maintain the positional relationship with which the RFID reader-writer and the IC tag are able to appropriately perform communication. According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, at least one of the housing of the RFID reader-writer and the housing of the IC tag is provided with a convex shape or a concave shape. Physically engaging the RFID reader-writer with the IC tag by using such shape maintains the above-described positional relationship.